1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to an organic light emitting display and a method of driving the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display capable of detecting whether a short is generated without affecting the driving of the organic light emitting display and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, various flat panel display (FPD) technologies having reduced weight and volume as compared to cathode ray tubes (CRT) have been developed. By way of example, FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCD), field emission displays (FED), plasma display panels (PDP), and organic light emitting displays.
Organic light emitting displays display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) that generate light through the re-combination of electrons and holes. Organic light emitting displays have high response speed and are driven with low power consumption.
In general, an OLED display may be either a passive matrix type display (PMOLED) or an active matrix type display (AMOLED) according to a method of driving the display.
The AMOLED includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, a plurality of power source lines, and a plurality of pixels coupled to the lines arranged in a matrix. In such an organic light emitting display, power source lines may be formed to overlap each other or power source lines and data lines may overlap each other. However, when lines that overlap are shorted by a manufacturing defect, such as a particulate, over-current may be generated. Furthermore, in some cases a single short generates only a small amount of current, and it is therefore difficult to sense.